Miyoha Hagiwara
'Miyoha Hagiwara '(はぎわら ミヨハ, Hagiwara Miyoha) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Hagiwara Clan and a member of Team Goichi. She is a distant relative of the Fire Daimyō. At the start of the series, she is shown as a bored child who doesn't aim to become a ninja. With the help of her teammates, with one of them later becoming her beloved, she converts from a slacker to a reliable and independent person who will do all the best to help her close ones. Background Miyoha is the second-born child to Shigeru Hagiwara and an unnamed woman. She has a brother named Naokatsu who is three years older than her and whom she is very fond of. They share a strong bond, though they tend to fight over silly things. Naokatsu often annoys her when she falls asleep for more than nine hours or forgets to put her shoes on. Early Childhood After Miyoha turned eight and Naokatsu eleven, their mother left the village to live with another man, Shigeru decided to marry a woman from his clan, Saori. Miyoha immediately disliked the presence of Saori. The same was with Saori as she expressed fury over Miyoha's childish behavior and the two daily engaged in verbal fights. Unlike his sister, Naokatsu didn't seem to avoid Saori. Shigeru wondered what was wrong with his daughter and Saori's relationship, and tried to solve the problem between them. They agreed to talk regularly on various topics to get to know each other because there was no other exit than this. In the following two years, Miyoha maintained good relations with Saori. Saori also became more compassionate towards Miyoha and often came to pick her up from the lessons. Overall, Miyoha grew up in a bit complicated, but very healthy and happy family. She didn't suffer from any deprivations were they social or financial. Academy Days Seen in the Academy, Miyoha befriended her future teammates Nagaya Okamoto and Ryōma Mitsushima . She liked to spend most of her time with them in chatting, hanging around the village and its outskirts, and playing go. She was an average student, very lazy at the beginning and had low grades because of it. It took three years for her to realize that being lazy wouldn't help her to become a ninja. She didn't possess the same motivation her older brother was gifted with and lacked staying focused. Her main strengths were in fields such as ninjutsu and genjutsu. She was too distracted to participate in physical fights and had no coordination at all. Even so, Miyoha enjoyed other subjects such as History and Geography since she shares a blood connection with the Fire Daimyō. She had an outstanding knowledge for the pre-hidden villages era and all the three shinobi wars, including other incidents such as the Hyūga Affair. According to her father, Miyoha could easily get along with her peers if she didn't complain about everything. Miyoha's relationship with the future Team 7 was complicated. She held an unexplained grudge against Sasuke Uchiha after the massacre. This conflict quickly escalated when she started spreading false rumors and later was scolded by Iruka Umino. The so-important conversation failed to deliver a lesson, and Miyoha kept doing the same for a while. She eventually quit after graduating from the Academy. On the other hand, Nagaya Okamoto also started a conflict with Rock Lee and Tenten, as he mocked both of them for lacking basic skills. Miyoha then tried to convince him not to talk with them until the graduation day. Generally, Miyoha had a chaotic childhood at the Academy, accompanied by problematic relationships. Though she had some friends and reputation, she barely learned that bashing people for their past is not relevant. It was clearly visible that neither she or her teammates were on good terms with the whole Konoha 11 from the beginning. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Miyoha appears in the form of a petite woman with a slender build, pale skin and dark-brownish eyes with long eyelashes. She has a heart-shaped face, full lips, and small eyebrows. She has inherited her father's scooped nose with a turned-up tip, which she likes very much. She ties her light-brown hair in a braid and locks it with a red ornament. Miyoha is also shown to be very conscious of her immense hair loss during the winter season. In Part I, Miyoha wore a light-green kimono jacket over a khaki turtleneck and a pair of black slightly baggy pants with two shuriken holsters. She also wore the traditional ninja sandals with spikes and had bandages around her ankles. She wore her forehead protector on her left arm until she was scolded by an upper-class ninja during the exams. In Part II, Miyoha's hair was kept in shoulder-length. Her outfit shared the same color palette as her previous one, but she replaced the turtleneck with a black mesh shirt. She also wore her forehead protector properly and had the village's standard flak jacket during missions. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wore the flak jacket over black clothing and the forehead of the Allied Shinobi Forces. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, our fully grown-up Miyoha was seen with longer than before hair, tied in a loose ponytail. Her off-duty outfit consisted of white haori and claret red hakama, along with the crest of the Hagiwara Clan imprinted on the back of her haori. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Chakra and Physical Prowess Wip Ninjutsu Wip Nature Transformation Wip Sensory Perception Wip Intelligence Wip Stats Part I Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exams Wip Konoha Crush : Main article: Konoha Crush '' Wip Sasuke Recovery Mission : ''Main article: Sasuke Recovery Mission '' Wip Team Goichi vs Goichi Mitsushima Wip Red Reapers Temple Investigation Mission Wip Ryōma, Come Back Home! Wip Land of Iron Scrolls Wip Tales of the Warring States Era Wip Return to Konohagakure - A Summer Festival Wip Sunagakure Support Mission : ''Main article: Sunagakure Support Mission '' Wip Interlude Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Wip In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths : ''Main article: In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Wip Part II Wip Kazekage Rescue Mission : Main article: Kazekage Rescue Mission Wip Twelve Guardian Ninja : Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja Wip Itachi Pursuit Mission : Main article: Itachi Pursuit Mission Wip Pain's Assault : Main article: Pain's Assault Wip Itori Suppression Mission Wip Hagiwara Clan and Danzō Shimura Wip Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Wip Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Wip Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes : Main article: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Wip Blank Period Wip Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky : Main article: Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Wip Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness : Main article: Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Wip The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Wip Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze : Main article: Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Wip Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding : Main article: Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding '' Wip Sasuke Shinden: A Book of Sunrise : ''Main article: Sasuke Shinden: A Book of Sunrise '' : ''Wip New Era Wip In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie : Main article: Naruto Shippūden the Movie '' : Wip Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie : ''Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Wip Novels Wip Trivia *Miyoha (美代葉, Miyoha) means "leaf of the beautiful generation". According to the databook(s): **Miyoha has an allergy to dust, pollen, pet dander, and hazelnuts. **Miyoha's hobbies are boiling water for tea, peeling peaches, and watering plants. She also enjoys sleeping for nine hours when off-duty. **Miyoha has no favorite meals at all. **Miyoha wishes to fight her teammates. **Miyoha's favorite phrase is "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" (虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず, Koketsu ni irazunba koji-o ezu), which means that nothing can be achieved without effort, suffering or hardship. **Miyoha's favorite word is "pace" (ペース, pēsu). **Miyoha has completed 75 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 3 S-rank *Miyoha was one of the kids who bullied Naruto Uzumaki, but later changed her mind after seeing his progress and success. They are currently on very good terms. *Miyoha's team held a strong grudge against the whole Team Guy, as Nagaya Okamoto, Miyoha's current lover, often entered verbal conflicts with Neji Hyūga. *Miyoha and Nagaya acknowledged each other's feelings during the Chūnin Exams, and started dating in the Part II series. *Miyoha never mentioned that she shares a kinship with the Fire Daimyo. Quotes Wip Reference Images from dollmakers まるこ* and 葛原昏 on picrew.me The names are from issendai. This(ese) character(s) belong(s) to @eiraoix on Fanfiction.net and here to @Eirasamix. All the additional info was taken from Narutopedia or Wikipedia. Category:DRAFT